


Between a Space Rock and a Hard Place

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Black is acting a lil sus. Red notices but soon wishes he hadn't.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 390
Collections: Anonymous





	Between a Space Rock and a Hard Place

Find an inhabitable planet and begin the process of human repopulation. The mission aboard the Skeld had begun with that simple objective in mind. What little remained of Earth was in charred, blackened remains as the crew of ten made their way aboard the ship and flung their way skyward, through the punctured holes of Earth’s stratosphere and into the deep black of space. Adjusting to the routine of ship maintenance had been one that lacked for excitement and so the crew had taken to managing the tasks in alternating squads, half of them making their rounds for the day and swapping out for the next. It wasn’t ideal for sabotage but Black managed.

The first kill came easy. It was his off-day, and he had been feigning interest—albeit quite poorly—in the movie that Purple and Yellow had projected onto the cafeteria walls. It featured a set of apes pitted against humans and appeared vaguely familiar, though it perplexed him to consider it any deeper. He didn’t recall much before the Turning. He may have been human once, but those memories were long gone now, the only glimpses into his past appearing in spurts at the most inopportune of moments. 

Now all that remained was a great thirst, overtaking his reasoned thoughts the longer he ventured without quenching it. The only thing capable of quelling the pervasive hunger was blood. He had come to realize this as he feasted on the warm lifeforce that seeped from the corpses of the human researchers. The very same that had poked and prodded at him day by day, keeping him bound and caged as if he were less than a living being. A mere beast.

He had made his escape and wandered in search of prey to keep the thirst at bay, for how long, he was no longer certain. But it had been long enough for him to witness the steady decay of Earth as he knew it, and with it, his source of nourishment also ran dry. He needed a new course of action and elected to sabotage the space crew soon scheduled for takeoff.

Taking on the identity of Black had been a trying task, one that had cost him a dear limb. The astronaut that had previously held the identity of ‘Black’ had been a fighter, he didn’t go down easy when he snaked his tentacles around his every limb, a sharp blade lodging itself deep into his tentacle, the sharp pain causing him to falter and providing an opening for Black to slice the rest of his blade straight through. In the next he had grasped the man’s hand and squeezed until he relinquished the weapon, and only when he was unarmed did he finally manage to choke the remaining life from his brawny neck.

The spacesuits that were standard issue for the crew provided the perfect cover in obscuring his unorthodox supply of limbs, though folding them haphazardly underneath the restrictive fabric did grow tiresome over the day. Hence it had become ritual to retreat to the lavatory in the morning, mid-noon, and evening—though one could barely fathom the passage of time, the skies an ever unchanging black—and to remove his suit for a good ol’ stretcher. Orange had taken to chiding him for his “small-ass bladder” or other, his taunts grating his nerves from day one, placing the man squarely in the prime spot come the start of his killing spree. 

He had excused himself to the lavatory and made his way past Brown and Lime pouring over the reactor temps and located Orange, busying over the wires in electric.

“Black, you might have to reconsider your vocation, the nursing home seems a better fit over space.” Orange laughed, the glass of his visor fogging up from the force of his impudent laughter. Black fiddled with the controls in his suit, rigged to control all the doors throughout the Skeld, and shut the doors to electrical. Black was thirsty, the hunger in him had gnawed at him over the past few weeks, human food doing little but to aid his guise of humanity. 

Orange, occupied amidst his distasteful chortling didn’t catch head nor tentacle of what was coming for him, Black’s feelers ripping free from his unzipped suit and snaking around the laughing man. Black took his sweet time, watching Orange swing his puffy limbs like that of a difficult child, and he dealt with him in an appropriate manner. He pulled Orange’s hood from his bald head and stuffed his tentacle into the man’s mouth like a glorified pacifier. 

Orange choked on the violating limb, Black taking the opportunity to push it even further down the man’s gurgling throat. Black exposed his sharp grin, sinking his teeth into Orange’s hot bulging neck. He sucked hard, drawing forth the sweet sap from the man’s veins, a notable sense of relief coursing through him with every drag. It wasn’t long thereafter that Orange expired, his kicking growing meek and feeble before ceasing entirely, foam dripping from his mouth and along Black’s member. 

Disposing of the body proved more difficult, and in the end Black had no choice but to abandon it and make his escape via vent, fleeing far away from the incriminating post. It was Pink that eventually happened upon the body, a blood-curdling scream ringing throughout the halls, sending the crewmates running towards the source. Black had slipped in amongst Brown and Lime and run towards the commotion to find Pink cradling Orange’s sorry corpse.

“ _Who did this_?” She finally managed between breathless sobs.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the crowd, eyes searching the room for the monster that could have carried out such a cruel deed. But Black had been thorough and no trace left behind and thus he blended in amongst the others, thanking the glare of the fluorescent overhead in obscuring his manic grin.

The following days were quiet, the usual thrum of the ship dulled in the wake of Orange’s brutal murder. Black welcomed the silence, reveling in the first of days where he was no longer subject to the dead man’s obnoxious jokes. Pink was still inconsolable, her and Orange had been fucking on the down low, as had soon come to light. Brown had already started his machinations, sitting idly by Pink and massaging her back as great sobs heaved her small frame.

He’d have to get Pink next; when the sorrow passed, she was sure to seek retribution and the last thing he needed was a scorned lover on his trail. He knew little of love, and understood it even less, though he was familiar with the incredible lengths humans would go to protect one of their own. He had come privy to such foolishness through those damned movies Purple and Yellow loved so much. He had watched as they oohed and aahed at displays of utter foolishness and brazen stupidity as the leads cast reason and logic to the winds all in favor of desperately grappling onto some fleeting heap of shit dubbed ‘love.’

Pink’s murder was a bit more trying than the last as Brown was always hovering near, lurking a hair’s breadth round the adjacent corner. It was difficult to find the girl alone. Black observed Pink over the following week, noting the times she would extricate herself from Brown to venture towards the bunks, where she’d lay in bed and listen on repeat the tapes Orange left behind. 

It was during one of these moments that Black cornered Pink. It was confusion that first flitted across her face before a steely glint settled in, glaring back at him from behind his tentacles as they wrung her pretty little neck. She didn’t struggle much. A few short wriggles before her body went limp, hanging loosely from his grip. Perhaps she entertained the delusion of reuniting with Orange in death. Not that it mattered either way, the most Black was concerned with was curating a steady supply of food. He hadn’t entertained the thought of what came after the last of the crew were to fall, but he shelved the thought for when that time would eventually come to pass.

The sounds of _bloody murder_ rang throughout the ship, though not from nearby as he had dreaded, but rather echoing from somewhere far away. The befuddlement that overcame Black was unprecedented as he, now came to realize, had incorrectly assumed his lonesome in treachery. He sapped up the last of Pink’s plasma—snapped her neck for added finality—and laid her cooling corpse on the thin mattress. He pulled the sheets to her chin, lending her the semblance of sleep.

He dashed through the cafeteria, towards MedBay, Red sidling alongside him and bringing up his heel as they barged past the sliding doors. Lime, Green, Cyan, and Blue had been the first to arrive on the scene, the group huddled around the bloodied stump of Brown’s body. Red ran up to Blue and perched his hand over the man’s shoulder.

Black’s confusion was genuine, his face merely mirroring the shock he felt at the startling discovery of a _second_ imposter aboard the ship. When he had decided on the act of sabotage he had not factored the possibility of rogue agents operating in his playground. This was unacceptable. The rage that bubbled in him seeped out as disparaging words to fit the somber occasion.

“We need to find whoever’s done this. They’re picking us off one-by-one. We can’t be sitting ducks forever,” Cyan was the first to speak, his voice ringing out in the cramped space.

“Cyan’s right, we need justice for our fallen crewmates,” Lime spoke up from beside Green.

Black’s barely contained voice spilled forth between gritted teeth, “Damned right we do. We have to find the bastard and get them off this ship.”

Red had found Black quite curious from the moment they boarded the Skeld, the man’s incredible height and stature a welcomed sight amidst the relatively boring round-up of lanky scientists. Rumor had it that Black had formerly been an athlete that transferred to the space department following the start of Earth’s crumbling descent, and if the idle chatter of the crew were anything to go by, he was packing incredibly down under. Red had found his eye wandering amidst tasks, admiring Black’s impressive form, his eye drifting appreciatively over the bulge that poked out from underneath his spacesuit.

He had never personally seen the man’s face, but he liked to imagine it was as majestic as the rest of him, a fantasy that had quickly become the primed fodder to captain the waves of his release, managed between his usual rounds amidst brief pockets of reprieve.

Black had noticed of course, Red wasn’t exactly discreet about his appreciation of him and it had already incited a few raunchy rumors amongst the crew who had little to entertain themselves apart from busying over baseless gossip and the iota offering of small talk. Red’s fascination with him was a problem as wandering eyes invited unwelcome attention and so Black resolved to rid him next. His quest to out the other imposter would have to wait long enough for him to tidy up the loose end that was Red.

It was a tad _too_ simple separating Red from the other mates, the man was more than eager to wander off with him, entirely alone. Black imagined such foolishness could be attributed to the man’s unhealthy obsession with him. Of course Black needed an alibi, nothing painted the target of suspicion over one’s forehead with a heavy-handed brush much like being the last to cozy up with a soon-to-be-dead crewmate. And so Black had built his alibi, tagging along with Green and Lime to weapons bay, donning his best determined expression as he fiddled with the missile joystick. After a sufficient amount of time stamping his presence in their mental attendance, he slunk to nav on the basis of re-routing the chartered course. He took one final look around before jumping into the vent and climbing his way to shields.

He locked the doors to shields as he walked to storage, locking nav for the added measure of dissuading pesky crewmates from discovering his absence and blowing holes in his airtight alibi. As expected, Red was waiting by the refuel station, legs swinging over the large aluminum canister.

“You made it,” Black said as he approached the man, Red startled at the sight of him. In spite of the heavy spacesuit, from the way Red dipped his head and toed the ground with his boot, Black was certain the man was blushing beneath his visor.

“Hey, Black,” Red paused. “I was wondering why you called me out here.”

“You didn’t tell anyone about this, right?”

“Of course not, you said you wanted to meet, _privately_. My lips are sealed,” Red mimicked a zipping motion overtop his visor, chuckling to himself before tapering off at Black’s unamused silence. “So.... what’s up?”

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more secluded. You know, just the two of us, away from prying eyes.”

Red appeared to perk up at the suggestion, a spry spring in his step as he sauntered alongside Black towards electrical. Black had already examined the schedules for the day and knew the space would be vacant for the next few hours or so. Such gave him a rough estimate of the time he had to deal with Red and dispose of his meddling body.

When Red was sufficiently tucked in behind the row of fuse boxes, Black locked the doors behind them. Red was none the wiser, preoccupied as he was with the piss-poor job of feigning interest in the loose wires hanging from the open flap of the light box. He stood, mindlessly turning the colored wires in between his fidgeting fingers. Black crept up behind Red and pushed the man forcefully against the wall. The sudden movement left Red dazed, breathless, and admittedly quite horny as Black pressed himself up against him, rubbing against his ass.

“Oh, so that’s how you like it, huh,” Red breathed against the wall, his voice muffled from the force of Black’s arm against the back of his neck.

“Why are you watching me,” Black hissed into Red’s ear. A pause. Red attempted to collect his thoughts, a task that was incrementally more difficult with every moment that passed with Black’s hard body chafing up against him, the fabric between Red’s legs already protesting against his rapidly ballooning erection.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Red whispered, doing his best to appear calm and collected despite his heightened anticipation, “I _want_ you. I admit I could have been more discreet but I can thank my brazenness for seeing me here. Pinned up against the wall, at your total mercy.”

“Yeah, you fucking like that huh.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Red whimpered, already regretting it as he heard his pitiful plea ring out in the small space separating him and Black.

“If you were a betting man, you’d be high and dry a few times over,” Black’s whisper tickled Red’s ear, causing his already enlarged cock to twinge at the sensation. Before Red could even begin to fathom a response to Black’s odd sentiment, he heard the hasty sound of a zipper and a sudden rush of cold air, his bare skin making contact with the chilly ship air. Red shivered at the change in temperature, the tremors freeing him of the spacesuit that puddled about his ankles.

Unlike his namesake, Red was very much pale. Under the fluorescent lights, he appeared almost ethereal, the light shimmering off his white hair and skin like the eternal starlight that lay beyond the windows of the Skeld. The only colored parts of him were his swelling cock and perky pink nipples, both fully erect to greet the biting air. Red’s scent was palpable, it appeared to roll off of the man in waves, invading Black’s nostrils with the perfume of sweat and fear. 

Black freed his tentacles from his suit, using two to wrap individually around the man’s ankles, forcing his legs far apart. With his hands, he gripped Red’s wrists, pinning the man’s arms above his head.

“What the fuck, what are those things, wait, you’re the imp—” Red’s protest was cut short as another tentacle wrapped around his head, the tip of it slipping past his lips and down his complaining throat, effectively gagging him. Red wriggled vainly, achieving little else apart from grinding his ass up against Black’s remaining feeler.

“I’m not one to play with my food but I must say, you smell divine. I wonder what you’ll taste like after I’ve had my way with you,” Black licked the inside of Red’s ear, his forked tongue slipping into his canal and tickling the sides.

Black slathered his tentacle slime over Red’s puckered hole, the tight bunghole glistening under the harsh white lights like a dormant flower, wet with morning mildew. He teased the tip of his muscly member over Red’s entrance, poking at it. Something wet trickled onto Black, tears dripping from Red’s baby-blues, wetting him. A sharp pain bloomed in the limb stuffing Red’s throat, the man’s teeth cutting into the sensitive squish of his tentacle. Black balked at the pain, slipping out of Red’s mouth to instead grasp the man’s neck, tightening his grip until all the man could manage was the bare minimum, pitiable wheezes sounding from his throat.

“You _fucker_ ,” Black seethed between clenched teeth. He thrust his tentacle into Red’s waiting hole, forcing his way past the ring of taut muscle. Red’s tears flowed freely now, pushing past the corners and crawling down his cheeks to pool at his chin, where they wrung free with each forceful thrust of Black into Red’s tightly clenched hole.

“ _Pl…..ea…..se_ ,” Red struggled through the pain, fighting for breath through the restrictive vise about his neck. His body convulsed, tightening around Black, pushing him out.

Black pushed into him again, ever more forcefully, tearing up Red’s sensitive walls, painting the man’s pale skin a shade worthy of his namesake. Red trickled past the man’s wrecked hole and baptized Black’s tentacle in blood, coating it in a crimson sleeve. Red bucked towards the wall in some harried attempt to move away from Black. He wanted to rid himself of the pain; rid of the violating force between his legs.

The scent of fear emanating from Red was tantamount now, Black licked along the man’s shoulder blade for good measure, teasing him. He watched the tantalizing rhythm of Red’s bucking hips before burying his fangs deep into the soft of flesh at the base of his neck. Red trembled, his lithe shoulders jerking and the muscles protesting between his blades, standing taut at the added torment of Black sucking his blood, attuned to the underlying rhythm of his forceful, merciless thrusts. 

Black pushed into Red again and again, slotting himself into the aching space between the man’s shaking, quivering thighs. Red’s knees scraped against the coarse wall, skin rubbing off little by little with each iteration of his penance, staining the immaculate walls with faint streaks of blood.

If Black thought Pink’s blood was sweet, Red’s nectar was entirely incomparable, a wholly elevated experience worthy of its own tier—scrumptious to the degree of sin—the usual twang of iron replaced with a divine sweetness unrivalled by any other.

“ _Please, no more_ ,” Red forced through tears.

Red’s sweet protest spurred a darkness in Black, the creature ignoring the man’s plea to instead snake another of his feelers against Red’s ass to caress the ring of his weeping entrance.

Red choked on a sob as Black invaded his body yet again, adding a second tentacle alongside the one still ravaging his insides. The added pressure of the new muscle was too much for Red, causing him to scream in agony, or what little he could manage of it, his distress sounding as detached, intermittent sobs broken up and speckled across the length of Black’s renewed assault. Red was rigid, his muscles tight from strain, body pushed back against Black as he continued to fuck and suck him dry.

“ _If I die, my brother will look for me. He’ll know it’s you_ ,” Red’s plea spilled forth from chapped lips in a final desperate attempt to salvage what remained of his life.

Black halted his movements, rooting them to the spot. He detached his fangs from Red’s pale shoulder and relinquished his grip around Red’s throat, sending the man spluttering, coughing up a right storm.

“I thought you said no one knew.”

Red coughed some more, wincing as each hurl caused his throbbing hole to tighten involuntarily around Black’s thick tentacles, still lodged deep inside of him. “No one knows about… this. It’s just that my brother knows I’ve been watching you.” Tremors traversed down Red’s legs, sending waves down the feelers holding his ankles in place.

Black slithered out of Red, his tentacles slipping out of the man with two wet _pops_ , sounding loudly lewd in the otherwise silent room. A similar thought seemed to have occurred to Red, the tips of his ears pink as he rested his head against the cool brick, damp curls clinging to the wall and against his forehead. Red’s gaping hole was a slobbering mess, drooling red and black as the evil concoction oozed past his tired exit and trailed down the length of his violently shivering thighs. 

From where he stood, Red sobbed quietly, the vain battle to contain his voice lost somewhere amidst the waves of his distress. The man’s cries grew louder, and fearing their discovery, Black stuffed the man’s sorry mouth full yet again.

“Shut the fuck up, they’ll hear you,” Black growled in Red’s ear. Red’s pupils, so glassy and large as they were, dilated to their limits, fixed him with right fear. Saliva dripped from his open mouth, drooling past Black’s invading member. Red nodded. When the sobs quieted, Black pulled his tentacle free.

“If you let me live, I’ll help you,” Red reasoned.

“You’re in no position to negotiate,” Black said. 

“You can drink my blood, fuck me, whatever you need. Just let me live. I need to stay with my brother. _Please_ ,” Red was crying again, his eyes imploring Black, “spare me.”

Black was in a conundrum, on one hand, disposing of Red would ascertain his dirty laundry remain unaired. On the other, Red was right, his brother would be on the lookout, and considering he was aware of Red’s little fascination, it was all but a matter of time before Blue was hot on his tail. This in no way bode well for Black as Blue was well-liked amongst the crew. Earning him as an enemy all but ascertained Black’s hurtling demise through space come the next emergency meeting.

After a pregnant pause of uncomfortable silence, Black relented at last, “You make a compelling case. But I can’t assure your silence.” Red’s jaw dropped open, mouth already flapping in the beginnings of a protest but quickly stilled at Black’s warning glare. “As much as I’d like to believe you, you have every reason to out me to the crew. So I’m going to have to seal your mouth by force.”

A cold sweat overtook the length of Red’s skin, gathering in small beads, the man was positively glistening underneath the glare of the lights. Black released Red’s ankles, the patches of skin previously captive white as bone before the resumed blood flow lent them their right color. The strength had long abandoned Red’s legs and he slithered to the floor, shaking under Black.

Black gripped a handful of white hair and pulled Red forcibly towards the space underneath him, tucked away beneath his myriad of tentacles.

“Open your mouth,” Black ordered. Red obliged, his mouth hanging slack jawed off his pale, flushed face. “Now drink all of it.”

Black pushed Red’s face against his siphon, shooting insidious dark liquid down Red’s awaiting throat. Red gagged and looked right to wretch, and in response Black forced the man’s jaws shut, draping a tentacle over his gasping mouth.

“Swallow.”

Black watched as the bulge of liquid traversed down Red’s throat with a great heave of his Adam’s apple. Black wiped at Red’s eyes with his fingers, drying the man’s tears in an almost comforting manner before divulging his fate:

“What you’ve ingested just now is a toxic substance. It will kill you slowly, shutting down your internal organs one-by-one. Only I am capable of administering the antidote to cure your ailment. If you divulge my identity to your brother, or any of the crew for that matter, your death will soon follow. You are to reconvene with me daily, at a set hour, or at any other time as I deem fit. Failure to comply will lead to your painful demise. Do I make myself clear?”

A fresh stream of tears welled and trickled down Red’s face. He nodded.

“Good,” said Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, kinda confusing anatomy for our monster boy here but I imagine his upper torso resembles that of a man and it’s his bottom half that is funky, where he has tentacles in place of legs, Ursula-style. Also, was this a flimsy excuse for some non-con tentacle sex? Absolutely. 
> 
> Some world-building here and there in case I want to make this a full-fledged story but for now it stands as is.


End file.
